Legacy
by Queencloud2443
Summary: Star, the secret champion of 3 regions continues her journey with her partner Cori as they travel to Hoenn, little did she know what mysterious events awaited her there.  Romance, suspense and the always loveable POKEMON!  never judge a book by its cover
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there people, I'm doing my own Pokemon OC story. I've had this idea running in my head for a long time and I really wanted to get it out there! There will be original characters here too, and actual Pokemon characters from the actual show. This will be my own story that we will all love and cherish! Lol anyway please enjoy and go low on the criticism, my poor heart can't take it. XD**

**XxXxXxXx **

"Star! Come downstairs we need to talk!" my mother yelled up the stairs.

I looked at my very first Pokemon Ninetales, he was resting on top of my bed while I sat at the desk chair doing some work. "What could she want?"

**( a heads up. When I do this **_"_" _**Means Ninetales is talking to someone telepathically. When I do this **_'_'_ **it means pokemon are talking amongst themselves.)**

"_She might wish to discuss your upcoming journey" _Ninetales said.-

"Maybe" I sighed. "Well excuse me for a second"

A few months ago I had returned from my journey in Johto, and I had been making plans to travel to Hoenn. I wasn't after the pokemon league anymore seeing as I already beat the champions in Kanto, Johto and Sinnoh., I was after the rare pokemon that were said to roam in that region. But since I still hadn't faced the Hoenn league and I wanted to do that now, maybe I'll become famous if I beat 4 Pokemon champions.

When I got to the living room my mother and father were sitting on the couch I sat down across from them.

"Star, when are you leaving?" my father asked

"In a day, the ship from Canalave is going to leave at two but we might need the extra time getting there"

"You said that Cori is also going?" Mom said

"Yeah, Cori is going for the Pokemon Contest there"

"And what about Zero?"

"Who knows about him" I said "I haven't seen him since the grand Festival in Johto"

"Well we're not holding you back or anything" mom said "We just wanted you to know that you're not going to be without a place to stay in Hoenn okay. I have a cousin who lives there, his name is Norman and he lives in Petalburg city. If you ever need anything you can ask him and he wont deny you"

"Thanks mom" I smiled at her, it has been three years since I first started my adventure. I was fifteen then and now I was eighteen. I was old enough to travel alone but who wants to travel alone, I mean its so much fun with other people. When I first started out my journey I had two people me the whole way. One was Cori, one of my best friends and the other was a stranger we met in the woods on our first day.

I've known Cori since I was a baby and when we were both in trainers school we made a pact to travel together on our journey. So we left this town together and became the people we were now. She looks a little bit different from before, she was taller and more mature and a lot better in contests.

The second person we traveled with was Steven Stone. On our very first day Cori and I were in a forest heading towards Jubilife city. When we stopped for some lunch he came out of no where and was apparently lost. He introduced himself as a stone collector and he was headed to Sandgem town to see Prof. Rowan but got lost. We helped him to Sandgem town where we were introduced to Prof. Rowan. Steven was in Sinnoh to collect rare stones, and somehow ended up coming along with us. He became our guide most of the time and was very good at pokemon battles and what not. He helped me train and always had some advice. Later on we discovered he was the Hoenn League Champion but he gave up the title so he could collect rocks.

He left us when we traveled to Kanto, but that was fine, we were mature enough to handle being on our own…most of the time. Haha

Sharmaine was also one of our childhood friends, she was also a trainer like me and a very tough rival. She was in Kanto right now, since she decided to go to Hoenn when we were in Kanto. She had grown up as well, she was traveling with Cori's sister Allie, who was also a coordinator and Cori's Rival.

The last person worth mentioning at the moment would be Zero, he was a good…friend and also my rival. I hadn't seen him for a while though. After the pokemon league tournament it was time for the Grand festival, he was there with me cheering on Cori, but at the end of the Festival he said goodbye and left…he was always so mysterious.

Anyway back to the present time, I was going to Hoenn to fulfill my goal of defeating its pokemon league as well. Cori was going for the contest…which were fun sometimes, but you needed a lot of patience, which a lot of trainers don't have, I know right.

"Well we also want you to know that like at the beginning of every of your journeys we always get you something." my dad said. "this time is no different. Now I don't know what it is because quite honestly I just found it in the middle of the woods." I was confused by what he meant, then he pulled out a pokemon egg. " I asked everyone if they had lost an egg but no one did so they said I could just keep it." he handed it over to me.

It was a green egg with black and yellow stripes over it. "Wow, its beautiful, thanks dad" I said.

"well why don't you go upstairs and finish packing and I'll prepare dinner" mom said

"Alright, and again thanks. I can't _wait_ to let you know what it is!"

"We cant wait either" my mom said.

So I went back upstairs and to my room, Ninetales was still laying in the exact spot I left him in lazy fox_. "So they got you an egg this time" _he said

"I cant wait to see what is in it" I said. "The design is kind of mysterious"

"_So it its aura" _he said _"it feels strange"_

"So then it might be a rare pokemon" I said "Now to start packing"

Ninetales grumbled something before sleeping?

I put the egg on my desk and started raiding my closet, I had bought new clothing over my 4 month break and I was itching to wear them. The clothing I had chosen for this journey were simple. Black shorts that were 3 inches above my knee with a white shirt over it and a black and yellow jacket over it. A black belt around my waist to hold my pokemon. And a black fanny pack to keep my stuff in. I had knee length black boots. I was wearing my long black hair in a pony tail letting some of my bangs come forward and I had on the all important fingerless black gloves.

In my fanny pack I put in some berries, food, a change of clothing, my all important pokedex, and some other things I might need like one of those new sleeping bags that could fold into the size of a regular 70 page notebook. The things people made these days.

I would take four of my pokemon with me on the boat and then I'll think about who I should keep and send back depending on what I need when I get there. I was going to take my Ninetales, Luxray, Leafeon and Charmander. I really wanted to catch some Hoenn pokemon and use them during my gym battles and whatnot. But we're going to have to see that aren't we.

"Cori keep up we're going to miss the boat!" I yelled at my blond haired friend as we ran towards the Canalave peer where the boat waiting to take us to Hoenn was. Her blue eyes narrowed as she glared me, her blond hair flying behind her. Cori was wearing a green jacket over her black t-shirt, blue jeans and black Pokeverse on her feet. She was wearing a Totoro backpack that held all her supplies.

Cori and I had left when we said we were going to leave but we got caught up and became late! This was not expected and none of us had pokemon that could carry us so we had to high tail it and fast.

"You were the one who over slept" she said back.

"Yeah well who's fault was it!"

"Yours!"

"Shut up!"

When we reached the peer we had ten minutes to spare, but we were out of breath and dying. We showed our tickets to the guy and got on board. Cori and I had our own room, it was a double, like most of the rooms here. We went to our room and dropped our stuff on the floor then collapsed on the beds.

"Lets never be late again, I swear four months gets you out of shape" I said

"yeah" Cori agreed

"**Ladies and Gentlemen this is your captain speaking and I am pleased to announce we shall be leaving port in 5 minutes so say your last goodbyes as we start our trip to Petalburg city in the Hoenn region. We advise you all have fun on this two day cruise."**

"Two days on this ship, not so bad" I said. "I'm going to explore this place and find out what they have here!"

"I'm going to look around too"

"well I'm going first. Come on out Ninetales" I released my very first pokemon "We're on a ship!"

"_Oh how interesting, no doubt surrounded by water." _he said.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Cori asked him

"_No reason, so are we going to eat soon" _

"That's rude Ninetales" I said, he just rolled his eyes.

"Come on out Jolteon" Cori said, then her yellow lightning type was out.

'_hello Ninetales' _

'_Jolteon'_

'_how have you been, haven't seen you for a while'_

'_well we'll be traveling together for a while so we'll see too much of each other'_

'_I see that time hasn't changed you much, you're still as rude as ever'_

'_and you as stuck up as ever'_

"Lets go" Cori said.

So we left our room and went to the main deck, where we got a drink of some berry juice. Then we went to the bulletin board where they had there events on.

"They're having a mock pokemon contest" Cori said

"that sounds like fun" I said "Are you going to join"

"Of course, I need to practice before I begin the real ones. This will get me back on track"

"I'll be cheering for you!"

"Actually no, you wont be"

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You're going to join too"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"N-"

"STAR, CORI!"

That voice, I turned to see a familiar brown haired coordinator run towards us.

"MAY!" I yelled out! Then ran up to her and hugged her

"what are you doing here?' I asked her

"I'm going back home" she said "The Hoenn contest are back and I want to participate in them. I bet Cori is going for the contest to"

"Yeah, I guess we'll be competing against each other this time May" Cori said.

"Yeah, and it's not just me, Drew, Harley and Solidad too"

"Oh joy, Drew" I blehed, I never met him directly but I've watched his contests sometimes. I heard a lot about him from May, enough to know that she has a crush on him that even she doesn't know about, since I hadn't met this Drew I couldn't be sure if he liked her back, but from the things May told me about him its no mystery that he cares about her.

Then May saw Ninetales "Ninetales, you keep getting more and more handsome the more I see you!" she said petting him

"_and you have gotten much cuter yourself May" _he replied nuzzling her hands

She blushed "Thanks you" she laughed.

"Starmuffin!" I turned to see the purple haired coordinator making his way towards us, I saw Ninetales shudder and almost laughed.

"Harley Darling!" I said then we hugged, him almost killing me in the process.

"Cori" he said glaring at her over my shoulder.

"Harley" she replied to him.

When we first met Harley he was with May…who was my cousin…in a way. Well whatever, he and I hit off great but Cori…well Harley makes these cookies…and they are too sweet… Cori told him that she didn't like his cookies and he had been like that with her since, but I guess in a way they were friends.

"Ninetales, oh my goodness you never cease to amaze me. Your soooo much beautiful than the last time I saw you" Harley began petting him and I saw Ninetales looking very annoyed.

"So you guys are going to complete in the Hoenn Contest again?" I asked

It had been 4 or 5 years since May had been in a Hoenn contest. She was 15 now and very cute, like how Ninetales said before. Harley was a 2 years older than Cori and I. I saw Drew in one of his recent contest and I know why a lot of girls swooned over him…he was HOTT!

"Are we having a reunion?" that indifferent voice it couldn't be.

"ZERO!" he was standing behind me, looking all indifferent as usual.

"Hello everyone" he said. He looked different…who was I kidding, he looked VERY different. His white hair had gotten a lot longer than it was before. Last time it barley reached his shoulders now it went half way down his waist. His pale face was as pale as ever…but it looked more…he was wearing a tight black sleeveless shirt with separate sleeves connected to the shirt by a strap of cloth. He was wearing black pants…and I could tell he had been maturing…the look in his eyes…it was like he had learned something…like something woke up in him

Wow…Zero was…

"Where have you been?" Cori asked him, she didn't look surprised at his appearance

"Yeah, sorry about disappearing on you both, but I was training in the dragons den"

"The one in Blackthorn city? Where the dragon master gave me a Dratini?" I asked, my eyes traveled to his neck where I could see black designs on his pale neck…were those…

"Yes there" he said, his pale eyes silencing my question "After my repeated losses to you I knew I had to do something, so I went there and asked for help.

"_she thought you died" _Ninetales said

Zero looked at me "You could have some faith in my ability to remain alive"

I felt my face burn a bit, forgetting all about the marks on his neck. "you could've died for all I cared. I was just listing possibilities to what might have happened to you." he smirked

"Of course."

"Are you going to challenge the Hoenn League too?" Harley asked him.

Yeah, Zero and Harley had met, so had May and Solidad. They are okay friends.

"No"

"What? Why not!" I asked him

"I think I want to rest a little bit more" he said "I've agreed to travel with May"

"Oh really" I said

"Yeah"

Then it got quiet between us…awkward…

"So about the mock contest they're having on board, you all have to join" Harley said

"No" I said

"Starmuffin you're not going to get away so easily. You have to enter and kick Zero's butt in that. Since you obviously will never battle him again"

"Zero's entering?"

"May won a coin flip so I had no choice" he replied.

"Fine then. Ninetales and I will join so we can kick Zero's butt in contests too! Right Ninetales"

"_Why not, it's been too long Zero, I will enjoy defeating you again" _Ninetales said, he and Zero had a stronger rivalry that I did with him, I know, what weirdoes.

Zero sighed "always so competitive Tales, fine but this time I will be the winner"

Great I need to train for a contest.

"When is it anyway?" I asked

"Tomorrow at 10" Harley said, "so practice, practice, practice"

"I hear they have great training rooms" Cori said.

**XxXxX**

**Pokeverse= Converse **

**If you havent realized yet…but Zero's an Albino…and yes he was made with a BIG influence from Zero from Vampire Knight, other than his name, and the albinoness there wasn't much I took from him. The tattoo on his neck isn't like Zero's (VK) **

**Yep…my new story…how do you like it? REVIEW! **

**Any questions? don't forget to ask!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay so there are 2 rounds" I went to the training room so I could practice my appeals…when ever I figure out what they were going to be. I had been in 2 unofficial contest before, but now it was different. I had to win so I could beat Zero. "one is the appeal round where we make your attacks look pretty. Then the battle round where we battle while looking stylish as possible" I told all four of my pokemon. I was sitting on a bench looking at the contest rule book, my egg was next to me. "What to do…well lets start off with you Leafeon"

"eon" he said.

"Alright lets see" I got up and walked over to him "You look healthy and shiny. You're so pretty!"

"Leafeon!" he cried happily.

"alright now lets see if we use razor leaf the leaves will fly in one direction…unless we can manipulate the flow of the leaves. Magical leaf can do that trick. Alright Leafeon use Magical leaf and make them spin around you."

Leafeon shot out colorful leaves that started forming a twister around him. "Now use Synthesis" I said. he started glowing a light green color.

When it ended I noticed it took too long. "well that was great, but I think it was taking to long. We need the audience to focus. Alright lets do it again"

"Leafeon"

"Alright, Leafeon lets try to use sweet scent"

A pink mist flew around us relaxing us.

"Now use Magical leaf"

The leaves came out and began spinning around him.

"now use quick attack and run around the leafs, make them go up higher"

he began running and the leafs went up higher. That gave me a great idea.

"Leafeon stop" I said.

he did and walked over to me.

"I have a great plan"

"Use Leaf Blade and shape the leaves Leafeon." I said, when Leafeon jumped and began his trimming I knew I was going to get past the first round. "Now use double team and stack yourself then use synthesis!"

The end result was a rose shaped cloud of colorful leaves and 8 Leafeon on each others backs glowing a light green color.

I heard clapping once Leafeon was done, it was coming from a boy with green hair and green eyes. He was wearing a purple vest and grey pants? (Forgot what drew wears lol) there was a Roserade next to him. "That wasn't bad" he said

He looked about 15, and I already knew who he was, it was May's Drew. "Thanks" I said.

'_Hello' _Leafeon said to Roserade.

'_Hello, it's nice to meet you. That was a very skill full appeal. It must've taken you a long time to gain that type of control over your attacks'_

'_I guess, but I've never done it for contest. My master wants to beat her rival so she wants to enter this contest.'_

'_that's surprising' _

"You must've been practicing for a while, the control your pokemon has over its moves is amazing."

"Thanks, and yeah, this was probably the hardest 2 hours for us"

"Leaf"

"2 hours?"

"Yeah, my names Star by the way. And before you ask, I'm not a coordinator, I'm a trainer. I was kind of forced to enter the contest, so I thought why don't I make it a good one"

"I'm still impressed, your pokemon are pretty impressive." he looked at Ninetales and the others. Ninetales was sleeping…hehe. His tails protectively curled around the egg, Charmander was leaning against Luxray who was watching us.

"I've been around" I said "Who are you?"

"Drew" he replied "I'm a coordinator"

"Starmuffin!" Harley's voice rang "Oh Drewsy you've met my secret love!" Harley put his arm around my waist.

"Your what?"

"Starmuffin is my Best Friend right" I felt him pinch me.

"Yeah. You know Drew Harley?"

"Of course, Drewsy is May's little boy toy"

"My name is Drew" Drew growled.

"May's boy toy…are you by any chance her Boyfriend?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" he exclaimed, then caught himself

"Well not yet anyway." Harley giggled

"Who would want to go out with a idiot like her" he said

"Hey!" I said "My cousin isn't that bad! Any guy would be lucky to have her!"

"You're May's cousin"

"In a strange way drewsy" Harley said.

-"Why are you here though Harley? I thought you were with May and Zero?"

"May and Zero wanted to have some alone time. So I left" he smiled.

I saw something flash in Drew's eyes…Jealousy…hehe wasn't this going to be fun. I looked at Harley and saw that he knew what just happened. Maybe he came here just to do this to him.

"Well we're going to be leaving Drewsy" Harley said "Come on Ninetales wake up you lazy butt"

"_Harley I will hurt you" _Ninetales said.

I returned my pokemon and picked up my egg. "Bye Drew" I said "See you in the contest"

**XxXxX**

"so you have an appeal done?" Cori asked

"Of course!" I said. "And guess who I saw there"

It was after lunch and cori and I were resting in our room, our pokemon were in our poke balls.

"Who?"

"May's Drew"

"I see"

"Yeah and he said that my appeal was really good"

"That's surprising" she said "From what may told us he is actually a jerk"

"Yeah well he was- OMG cori!"

"What?"

"He likes her!"

"How do you know?" she asked

"Harley showed up and I asked him why he wasn't with May. He said that Zero and May wanted some alone time so he left! And oh my gosh his eyes were burning with jealousy."

"That doesn't prove much"

"Cori this is hope! We know May is in love with that guy and now we know that he might like her back!"

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Who is it!" I yelled

"It's me" Zero's indifferent voice came.

"What do YOU want?" I asked him

"Come in" Cori said

The door opened and Zero came in, he was holding a bag in his hand.

"Zero? Why are you carrying your luggage around?" I asked

"I don't have a room" he said

"…" Cori

"…" Star

"What?" Cori said "Didn't you have a ticket for the ship"

"Yes, but I didn't have enough so I don't have a room"

"And you think just because we lived in the same town and are old time friends that I'd let you stay here with us" I asked

"If you don't want to, then I'll leave" he said then let out a sigh "I'll go then" he turned around and left, closing the door behind him.

Cori gave me a look…and that started off the bomb. I was a starting to feel a bit guilty…I mean this was Zero…he was mean and indifferent…but he was my-

"FINE" I yelled at cori. "I'll go get him" I got off my bed and left. I saw her smirk a bit before I closed the door.

He was barely at the end of the hall. So I ran towards him.

"Zero!" I exclaimed as I jumped on his back. I hurt myself doing this, he was hard and muscular… he was way different than before, he was softer back then.

"Yes"

"You can stay"

"Thank you" he said then turned around and started walking back to our room. Even with me on his back he didn't seem to have any trouble walking.

"When you said you went training did you mean with your pokemon or yourself?" I asked him. "I mean your body is rock hard!"

"I ended up doing both" he said. "When training your pokemon the master said that if you train alongside then it helps them keep going"

"I see. It hurt jumping on your back, you need to soften up a little"

"I'll try to do that" he said then opened up the door, I got off his back and went to my bed.

"You're going to sleep on the floor though" I said

"It's better than outside" he said.

"How could you buy a ticket but not a room." Cori asked

"I didn't have enough money, so they let me have the ticket to get on board but they couldn't get me a room. But I knew you were going to be here so I took their offer" he said

"Ahhh" I said.

**XxXxX**

"alright Luxray we're going to be using you and Ninetales for the battle round." I said looking at my pokemon.

"Luxray" he said.

"_This better be good" _Ninetales said.

"We just got to make our attacks look very very stylish" I said. "So Luxray we need no work on that since we're already so good."

"_Luxray"_

"We're going to pretend we practiced when Cori asks." I said

When I was lazing around my room complaining about how boring everything was Cori got mad at me and told me to go train for the battle round. I couldn't go against her cause she was mean! anyway I came back to the training field and began 'training'.

"Tomorrows the contest." I said "…and its formal wear"

"_What are you going to wear then?"_ Ninetales asked.

"A dress" I said.

"_You have a dress?" _

"_Luxray?"_

"Both of you be more supportive. I can wear a dress sometimes!"

"_Ray" _

"Fine then, I'll show you." I grabbed my egg and headed back to my room, it was empty as we came inside. Ninetales settled down on my bed, while Luxray lounged next to my bed. I opened up my suitcase and pulled out a white dress. "Stay"

Then I ran into the restroom and took off my cloths, then slipped on the white dress. My mom bought this for me a while ago when we went to a formal party at my dad's company. It was fitted on the top but the bottom part was a ball gown thing. An A form. But it wasn't big gown it spread out a little but still to a point where I liked it. It had lace at the waist and at the end of the skirt. There was some silver beading done into it and it was beautiful! Maybe it was a little over the top for the contest but it was all I had that was formalish!

I got a white ribbon and tied my hair into a high ponytail and took off my gloves. Alright perfect!

"Okay," I yelled "I'm coming out!"

I opened up the door and smiled, I even posed a bit. When I looked into the room I saw Ninetales and Luxray…but I also saw Zero… he stood there and stared at me…without blinking. I felt my face burn. "What are you doing here!" I asked him

"I think you let me stay here." he said, his eyes never leaving the dress "But I didn't know you-"

"Don't say it!" I yelled at him "You say anything and I will kill you"

'_She doesn't look bad' _Luxray said

'_And zero knows it too. She's to immature to notice that. She thinks he's going to make fun of _her' Ninetales told him.

'_Ah…'_

"I- you're going to wear that for the contest tomorrow?" he asked, his expression of shock changing into a grim one.

"yes, why is it too much. I mean it was for a party and I never actually had any dress-"

"It's ugly"

I stared at him in wide eyed shock, so did Luxray and Ninetales.

"What!"

"It's not pretty, it looks disgusting on you" he said.

"Zero…" I felt my eye twitch "I'M GOING TO WEAR IT AND YOU CANT STOP ME"

"whatever" he said "I'm going to go train"

"_Well I think you look beautiful, Luxray agrees." Ninetales said_

"_Yeah, he's just being mean" I laughed then posed in front of the mirror "I bet he's just jealous that he cant look this good"_

_Luxray and Ninetales sweat dropped._


	3. Chapter 3

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the S.S. Titans Mock Pokemon Contest" the announcer Jem said. "In today's contest both coordinator and trainers alike will compete in this contest showing off how well trained and how beautiful their pokemon are. Now to introduce the judges, first up is this ships very own Nurse Joy."

"It's nice to be here" Nurse Joy said

"Our next judge is the captain of this ship. Captain Rowa"

"yes its great to see pokemon and trainer be one"

"And lastly Sarah a top pokemon stylist"

"I'm looking forward to see what amazing things trainers have done to keep their pokemon looking beautiful"

"Now without further ado we'll begin.-"

Jem was doing a great job getting people riled up. I was wearing the dress with a black cape over it. The cape was for dramatic effect for when Leafeon got on stage. It also helped hide the dress I was wearing so no one would see it until we got on stage, Cori and Zero had already seen it but they didn't count as everyone. My fears of being overly dressed went down after I saw what some of the other contestants were wearing.

"Your ready Starmuffin" Harley asked putting a arm around my shoulders

"Ready as I'll ever be" I said

"I'm so excited" May said "Zero you better make it to the second round, your appeal came out perfect"

"I see you practiced" I told him

"Of course, you were trying so hard so I decided I should give you a challenge and beat you"

"Sure"

"Alright first up is Cori from the Sinnoh region. Having competed in pokemon contest already she is no stranger to the stage!"

"Good luck!" I told her. She was wearing a simple purple dress that went to her knees, there was a white ribbon around her waist and neck. She had on a mini bow on the right side of her head that was also purple. On her feet she wore white sandals. She looked pretty!

"Show your stuff Gardevoir" she said then her beautiful green pokemon came out. "Use Shock wave" blue bolts of lightning surrounded Gardevoir "Now Psychic" Gardevoirs eyes turned blue and the blue lightning bolts stopped shooting off in random direction and stayed still. Then they began forming something. A Gallade was formed. "Dance Gardevoir"

Gardevoir took hold of Gallade's hands? And they began dancing across the stage. "Wow" I said

"Leave it to Cori to surprise" Zero said.

I could hear the other coordinators talking about her performance. She was going to be hard to top…well I bet I…no…no I cant.

"What an magnificent dance" Jem said, "Lets hear to what our judges have to say!"

"That was wonderful, seeing Gardevoir and its counterpart Gallade made of a shock wave dancing together really shows how much control Gardevoir has over its moves." Nurse Joy said.

"Remarkable!" the Captain said

"I couldn't believe how beautiful the Gallade was made, the details were perfect" Sarah said

"And there you have it folks nothing but praise."

Then Cori got off stage and someone else was called up

"Way to go Cori, that was awesome" I said

"Thank you" she said, then as everyone complimented her I turned my attention to the stage, I was next!

**XxXxX**

"Next up is Star from Sinnoh. Stars not a coordinator but a trainer, lets see how good her moves are in a contest!" Jem said as I got on stage.

I smiled as I looked at the crowd "Leafeon, Lets knock'em dead" I said. I released Leafeon and he busted out of my cape, like he magically appeared out of it. I took the cape off and watched Leafeon elegantly land on the ground.

"Use Magical Leaf" I said, "Now quick attack!" he began running around the leaves and when it was high enough I started with the other order "Use Leaf Blade!" he jumped up and began to form the rose. When he was done I smiled once more "Now the grand finale. Flash and Double team Leafeon," once the whole room was flooded with light I said the final command "Synthesis"

When the light faded my final piece was done. The spinning rose, with the glowing green Leafeons.

"T..that was remarkable!" Jem said "You wouldn't have expected this from a trainer!"

"Now use Iron Tail" Leafeon jumped up and broke the rose sending pretty green sparkles throughout the hall. When Leafeon was done he came to my side and we both bowed.

"Let's hear what our judges have to say!"

"That was a wonderful display of Leafeons beauty and natural abilities. And as a battle pokemon is had wonderful grace" Nurse Joy said

"Simply remarkable, the rose was beautiful" the captain said

"Oh my goodness that was so interesting, I couldn't help but want to know what more your Leafeon can do" Sarah said.

So we went backstage and I got weird looks from everyone. Then Harley came up to me and hugged me

"Starmuffin you were so wonderful out there! And your appeal I don't even know how to start describing that. I'm a bit worried that you might actually beat me!"

"It's fine Harley, I'm not going to be your toughest competition" I laughed

"And your dress, honey you looked beautiful!"

"thanks Harley" I laughed.

"It was a lot better than last time" Drew walked up to us.

"Of course, I trained a bit more!" I said.

"Well that wasn't bad" someone clapped.

We all turned to look at some guy with glowing green eyes and shoulder length black hair, some of his hair was blocking the view of his left eye. He was wearing a white shirt with a small green jacket that barely went past his chest. (Kinda like Sai's from Naruto but it was a jacket. Its outline was brown and the rest was green. The collar was fur. He had striped green and white trousers and tan colored fingerless gloves.

"Thank you?"

"But that wasn't the best anyway. You were off at the timing" he said. Okay I already didn't like this guy much, arrogant jerk.

"Hey no one asked you!" Harley yelled at him.

"What ever I was just saying you need to work on your act a bit more" he said

"Well I'm not a coordinator to begin with" I told him "I'm a trainer"

"What you surprised" Drew smirked at the guy, who clearly didn't believe me.

"Star that was amazing!" May came over with Zero behind her.

"Thanks May"

"Hello May" Drew said.

"Hey Drew" she replied.

"I'll see you guys later it's my turn next" the stranger said, then disappeared behind the door that led to the stage.

"Up next is Claude from Goldenrod City."

The guy went on stage and let out a Flygon.

"He was a jerk" Harley said.

"Well…"

"So May you ready to lose today as well"

"Don't underestimate me Drew, I've gotten a lot stronger than before." she said back.

Harley pinched me and then looked at Zero, and I understood what he meant. Time to make Drew jealous.

"So how was Zero yesterday May, did he give a lot of trouble?" Harley asked. "you seemed pretty happy when I first left you"

"Yeah, Zero was actually really good" she replied. I saw Drew look at Zero, I don't think he knew who that was yet but I think he was guessing it was him.

"I think you two will have a lot more fun when you go traveling together" I said "Maybe you can get him to talk a bit more, be the one to change him May"

"Zero isn't like that" she giggled.

"Yeah she would know" Harley said quietly so May wouldn't hear, but loud enough that Drew could.

"You're not traveling alone May?" Drew asked.

"Oh yeah," May turned around and grabbed Zero's arm and pulled him forward. "This is Zero, he and I will be traveling together"

"it seems like I'm up next" Drew said before he left, maybe he walked away a little too fast, Harley and I grinned to each other. May didn't notice that but Zero did. So when May walked away he came up to us.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Nothing"

"If you're using me to make Drew jealous then don't"

"And why not?" Harley and I asked at the same time

"I don't want to be involved."

"Well you're traveling with her so you have no choice!" I laughed at him.

He sighed "Didn't I say not to wear that dress"

"yeah you did, that's why I wore it"

"That worst choice you've ever made"

"HEY! My mom picked out this dress and she really liked it so shut up okay!"

"Aren't you a man Zero, can't you see just how beautiful Starmuffin looks right now!"

"It doesn't suit her"

~~X~~~With Cori~~~X~~

Cori watched Zero and Star argue about Star's dress. She knew why Zero didn't want Star to wear that dress, but Star didn't. she probably didn't even notice all the male coordinators staring at her once she walked back into the room. She probably didn't even notice why Harley was sticking to her like a second skin! The other males were too intimidated to approach her with Harley clinging to her like that. Zero was an idiot.

She turned her attention to the screen and saw the last of the coordinators perform. She was impressed but the performance Star had given and in a way she wasn't surprised. She would get to the second round easily but after that well who knew. It wasn't long until it was Zero's turn to appeal.

He was using his Umbreon that gracefully got on stage, she was curious what appeal Zero would come up with and was watching intently.

He used dark pulse and then psychic letting the waves of black curl around his pokemon, that showed off the yellow lines on its body. Then he used shadow ball and had Umbreon jump on it as it soared across the sky, then he used moonlight, and it looked pretty…she had to admit. Who knew trainers could be such tough opponents.

"Now that's it for the Appeals round. Give a big hand to all the coordinators and they're pokemon for amazing us with such wonderful displays of talent.!" Jem said "Now the judges are picking our 16 finalist! it's such a tense moment"

~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~

"And here are the results. The coordinators that will be advancing to the next round are displayed above"

Then the screen came on and pictures began appearing. Cori, May, Drew, Zero, that Claude guy, Harley and myself were up there!

"I made it!" I said

"The following trainers shall advance to the battle round. The line up follows!" Jem said.

Then the tournament form thing showed up!. Cori's first battle was against some person I didn't know. Claude was going up against Harley, Zero against random, May against random, drew against random...and me against random.

"The first battle will be Cori Against Phil! Come on down Coordinators!" Jem yelled.

**There you go! The appeals round is over and the battle round is coming up! I hope you guys review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Good luck Cori! Knock them dead!" I told her before she left.

~~~~No ones POV~~~~

"Jolteon" her yellow pokemon came out of its ball roaring proudly.

"Vulpix Come on out!" Phil said.

"You have 5 minutes to get rid of your opponents points. Begin" Jem said

"Jolteon use Flash!" Cori ordered not even giving Phil time to breath. The arena was filled with light "Now use Double kick!"

When the light faded away you saw Jolteon inches away from Vulpix, Jolteon kicked the Vulpix depleting Phils points.

"What a flashy attack, not giving the opponent to think, Cori is certainly not new to this!" Jem said.

"Get up Vulpix, use energy ball" Phil yelled

"Dodge and use Body slam!"

Jolteon easily avoided the attack and ran towards Vulpix before slamming her body into its. Phil lost more points and Cori was in the lead.

"Jolteon is just too fast!" Jem said.

"Use Magnet rise!" Cori said then Jolteon began floating above the ground 'Use Giga impact"

And that was it, Phil's Vulpix was out and Cori won the battle.

-I'm going to skip to where Zero and I have my battle. So here's what happened before that. Cori beat Phil and the person she had to fight against after. Harley had to fight against Claude, Cori's rival! But he lost and he was upset!, then Claude beat the other person and now Cori and Claude have to battle in the semi finals. On our side drew beat his person and now he's up against May. Drew won, but by just 5 points. I beat my first opponent like Zero and now we're gonna battle to see who goes to the semi-final against Drew.-

"Up next is our semi-final qualifying match, the coordinators are Star and Zero!" Jem said

We got up to the stage and took our positions, "You ready Zero!" I asked him

"TO beat you" he said

"I wouldn't say that this early!" I said "Come on out Ninetales"

"Absol" he said

Our pokemon looked at each other. "Your 5 minutes start now!

"Absol use Razor wind!" Zero said, Absols horn began glowing and razors were being thrown towards Ninetales.

"Dodge it Ninetales and use Iron Tail" I said

Ninetales jumped out of the way and ran towards Absol with its tails glowing silver. I knew Zero wasn't going to let me hit his pokemon that easily so I had something planned.

"Absol use Shadow ball" Zero said.

"Substitute Ninetales then double team!"

Copies of Ninetales surrounded Absol.

"Use water pulse" Zero said.

"Dig Ninetales" I said

Ninetales dodged Absols water attack by burrowing away underground.

"Use Flamethrower into the hole" Zero said.

I knew he was going to do that. Ninetales came out of a hole to Absols side. Then went back down under, I wasn't even paying attention to the points, I just had to beat Zero. Ninetales made 5 more holes before he finally stayed buried underground.

"Use Heat Wave" I said

The holes in the ground shot out really hot winds and flames

"Now come on out and use Hyperbeam!" I said

"this has turned out to be more a pokemon battle and a contest battle" Jem said "But still we cannot tear our eyes from it, we're at our 30 second warning"

The hyper beam connected with the distracted Absol who was knocked back.

"Time up!" Jem said.

We both looked at the screen.

"and the winner is…Zero. With only .5 points more than Star. This is what I call a REALLY close battle"

"You got lucky!" I said

He smirked "of course"

We both went back stage where Harley got me in a big hug, crying something like its okay that we both lost that we'll get over it! Stupid Harley.

Next was Cori Vs. Claude.

-No ones POV-

"Up next is the semi-final match between Cori and Claude!"

"Go Altaria!" Cori said

"Let's do it Sceptile" Claude said letting out his pokemon.

"With 5 minutes on the clock lets begin!" Jem said.

"Razor Leaf" Claude ordered, as the leaves flew towards Altaria Cori remembered something about this Claude guy.

"Safe Guard" Cori commanded, her pokemon started glowing a pretty blue.

"With such a beautiful move the damage of Claude's razor leaf was lessened!"

"Altaria use Dragon Breath!" Cori said. Bright blue flames came out of Altaria's mouth and went straight towards Sceptile.

"Jump up and use Thunder Punch!" Claude said.

Sceptile dodged Altaria's dragon breath and it's fist began forming electricity around it. Since Altaria was a dragon and flying type this move would cause a lot of damage.

"Mirror Move" Cori said calmly.

The two pokemon clashed and smoke appeared covering the battle field. Cori was winning by a little bit, they were down to 2 minutes.

"Refresh Altaria" Cori said.

"Wow how beautiful is that. Even through the smoke you can see Altaria's form as it lights up healing itself right up" Jem said "Cori is in the lead more, can Claude catch up!"

"Ariel Ace" Claude said.

Sceptile moved fast and hit Altaria, when the smoke finally cleared both pokemon looked tired and the score seemed tied.

"30 seconds remaining and such a close match."

"Quick Attack" Claude said, as Sceptile ran towards Altaria Cori smirked.

"Haze!" Cori ordered.

A dark fog began covering the stage and Sceptile stopped since it couldn't see Altaria anymore.

"Sky Attack"

"No Sceptile! Use Dig"

Before Claude's Sceptile had any time to start digging the bright blue Altaria came down on it, knocking it to the ground.

"And stop!" Jem said "That was intense and that last move Sky Attack was beautiful and the speed was amazing. Now the winner, and the one moving onto the Finals is…"

Cori's picture appeared on the screen. "Cori from Vera Town is the winner!"

-Normal POV-

"Yeah, CORI WON!" I laughed

"She kicked that jerk Claude's butt for me!" Harley said "Lets see him act all high and mighty now!"

Then Cori came back into the room, Drew and Zero went to go have their battle.

"Good job Cori" I said, as I grabbed her in a hug! I had changed back to my normal clothing and was just staying backstage with Harley!

"Thank you" she said.

"Cori" it was Claude.

"Yes?"

"that was a good match, but if we ever meet on the stage again I will defeat you"

"Well don't think that cause my Coridory will beat you every time!" Harley said, putting a arm around Cori and glaring at Claude.

"Control your boyfriend Cori, people will think he's a beast"

"Who's a beast you dreadful little brat!" Harley exclaimed!

I laughed, this was fun. I saw Cori sigh in annoyance then I looked up at the screen, Zero was fighting against Drew, and so far Drew was winning…not a surprise.

~Skipping to the end of the contest!~

"And the winner of the S.S. Titans Mock Contest is Cori from Vera Town in the Sinnoh Region." Jem said.

As Cori accepted her award I turned to Zero who was standing next to me. "Why aren't you going to be going against the Hoenn League?" I asked him

"I think I need the break" he said, "I can always fight but rest rarely comes. There is a time where you have to stop battling and let your pokemon rest."

"I see, I think I should let them rest soon" I said "But not now, I'm going for the Hoenn League"

"You will become a very powerful trainer" he smiled, yes smiled, not smirked but smiled.

"Well of course!" I laughed at him.

"Starmuffin Cori won!" Harley said "She kicked Drewsys little toosh like nothing!"

"Expected of Cori" I laughed at him, then saw Drew. "Hey Drew work harder and then maybe you might be able to beat her!" I laughed at him, he just smirked and flipped his hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dinner~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cheers" I said "For the beginning of a new Journey in the Hoenn Region. And for Cori's victory!"

We were having dinner with everyone. Drew, Solidad, Cori, Zero, May, Harley and myself. We were about done so I thought why not have a toast, it sounds like fun!

"This toast will be to start off the Hoenn league for myself and the Grand Festival for everyone else. We may all be traveling separately but we'll still be friends! When we do meet up, lets not kill each other over petty things."

"Cheers" Harley said.

"Cheers" everyone said.

"And by the way Coridory, Starmuffin I'm going to be tagging along with you"

I spit out what I was drinking on Zero "What!"

**XxXxX**

**-lol I know funny way to end all this. But hey he had to tell us somehow!-REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to Hoenn

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have arrived in Petalburg City and are docking as we speak. Please gather all your belongings and make way to the deck." the captain said.

"Finally" I said, "We're in Hoenn. Time to begin our journey!"

"We're going to go to the pokemon center first to get registered" Cori said.

"Yeah yeah, but those are just details!" I said, then we all continued to gather our things and put them into our bags. Zero was already done, he only had some cloths and his sleeping bag to put away. I was the last one done and then we made our way towards the upper deck.

"Starmuffin!" came Harleys voice.

After Harley told us last night he was going to go along with us on our journey my reaction wasn't the best in the world. I mean I didn't mind him every once and a while, but being around him ALL the time…oh well, it could be fun right. Well we had no choice to agree because he started getting all sad when Cori first said no…but later he made us agree…well its not like he could get us killed or something, and he knows his way around Hoenn too so I think it will be fine.

"Harley!" I said then we hugged.

"Ready to go" he asked

"Of course" I said

Cori just sighed, this was going to be a pain for her, hehe my enjoyment at her pain.

We got off the boat and were now headed towards the pokemon center, May wanted to go to her house so she could see her family, Zero went with her. Drew left as well so it was just us.

"Oh there is so much to see here" Harley said "You cant believe how beautiful Hoenn is!"

"I think we might Harley!" I said

"Well of course!" he said, ""because I'm going to be showing you"

So we walked towards the pokemon center talking and laughing about the old times and what we had done over our 6 month break! Cori was practicing for her contest…while I just well I didn't do much but complain that I wanted something to do. Harley was with the others in the Sinnoh region, he managed to get to the finals, he was one of the top 8 so that was good.

"well well well, if it isn't Cori and Star. Didn't expect to see you here" there was a very familiar person standing at the doors of the pokemon center.

"Steven!" I exclaimed then ran to hug him. "What are you doing here!"

He laughed but hugged me back "I happen to live in the Hoenn region" he said "I was taking a rest here. What about you all?"

"We're going to be traveling Hoenn now!" I said

"Aiming to win in this league as well?" he asked

"Of course, I will become this places pokemon Champion"

"Then I'll battle you again and get my title back" Steven said "and Cori is going to enter the Grand Festival?"

"Yeah" she said. "Are you collecting rocks again?"

Steven sweat dropped and smiled "Of course, but I'm also looking into some weird occurrences that have been happened here in the Hoenn region."

"Weird occurrences?" I asked

"We can talk inside" he said, "so come on, but who's this?" he meant Harley

"This is Harley." I said "he's traveling with us!"

"Nice to meet you" Harley said "But aren't you Steven Stone, THE Steven Stone!"

"Yes I am?"

"Oh my goodness, it really is" Harley said "You have no idea how much I liked you as the champion!"

"Well thank you" Steven said. "By the looks of it you're a coordinator?"

"Yes I am eh was. I'm not going to be competing in the Hoenn region grand festival I'll be cheering on Coridory and Starmuffin!"

Steven gave him a weird look that Harley didn't see… then he looked at us with a questioning expression on his face.

I laughed "That's Harley for you!"

So we went inside the pokemon center and gave our pokemon and registries…well Pokedex to nurse joy, then followed Steven to a table in the corner.

"Well about 3 months back in Fortree city something attacked the city and everything was in ruins. They're rebuilding now but it was devastating. There were a few hurt but the cause of the damage wasn't found. Then a week later Rustboro city was attacked, then reports came in that pokemon were disappearing, not just from the wild but also from trainers. The authorities are all over this but so far they have made no progress. I have a lead but I cant be sure unless I know full well. I want to tell you to be careful, I don't know what else could happen so stay safe."

"Wow…why hasn't this news spread?" I asked

"why hasn't the news spread to the other regions?" Cori asked, probably finding my question too vague.

"It's not being covered up per-say but since we don't know what's going on we cant tell them anything" he sighed.

"Who knew things like that would be happening" Harley said "Has anything been canceled because of it?"

"They haven't said anything, but I think the first to be gone would be the Grand Festival, then the gym leaders would leave and try to figure this all out. So if this keeps up the Hoenn League might close up"

"They cant do that…" I said

"Don't worry that wont happen yet" Steven said "If your quick enough and luck is on your side you might become champion before anything happens."

"It's very unpredictable" Cori sighed.

Steven smiled apologetically, then saw the egg in my arms. "Well, well that's an interesting looking egg" he said "The markings on it look a bit familiar"

"My dad found it in the woods and when he found no owner he just gave it to me" I explained.

"Let me know what comes out of it okay"

"Sure" I said

"Cori can I ask you a favor?" he asked her

"Sure?"

"During my travels I came upon an old couple that let me rest at their house and they gave me this" he opened up his back pack and pulled out a egg. It was a silver grey color with a blue circle in the middle and dark indigo markings to the side. "They just found it on their doorstep and decided I could take better care of it than they could, but since I'm going to be attending to things…more important, why don't you take care of it?"

"I would love to" Cori said taking the egg from him. "Thanks!"

"Well well, both you sweeties will become mothers soon!" Harley squealed "CAN I BE THE GODFATHER!"

"Sure…Harley" I said, even if he suited the role of godmother better…

"YAY!"

"I think you're in good hands" Steven laughed "Well I was going to leave anyway so I'll be heading out, you guys stay safe, its not as safe as it used to be in Hoenn"

Once Steven left we got our pokemon from Nurse Joy and our Pokedex. We were registered and heading towards Rustboro city. I let Ninetales walk next to me because he needed a good workout being fat and all.

"We have to go through the Petalburg Forest" Harley said "It's a very scary place, there are bug pokemon everywhere, it gets annoying a whole lot when they don't ever stop jumping out of tree's and sticking to you like glue I swear it took me forever to get their stupid slime out of my hair!"

While he ranted Cori sighed, she didn't want Harley to come in the first place…oh well, at least my soul feels better!

"how long will it take to get to Rustboro City?" Cori asked.

"Depending on how we're walking now, at least a day and a half" Harley said "The woods are a big place and past them are these horrible hills! Then a mile away is the city."

"So a day and a half, well I'm fine with it, it'll get me closer to my first gym badge!"

"About what Steven said before" Harley started "I'm a bit worried."

"Well if anything does happen we'll be there. And I am a pretty strong trainer, I'll protect you!" I said

"Ah Starmuffin you're my knight in shining armor" He said hugging me

Cori just sighed

"_I'm not protecting him" _Ninetales said.

Welcome to Hoenn everyone…welcome to Hoenn….hopefully we wont kill each other before we get of the forest…

**XxXxX**

**Let me know what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

"This kind of reminds me of Eterna forest" I told Cori.

"Oh joy" she said

In Eterna forest Cori, Steven and I were attacked by a angry swarm of bug pokemon! We barely made it out of there alive! I think it was because they thought Steven was stealing their eggs. which actually wasn't the truth. He though it was a rare rock so he began looking at it and then the moms showed up and we ran….I think we got out of the forest a day early.

"lets hope we don't anger any pokemon here" I laughed at her.

"Just stay away from the tree's hon" Harley said "You should be fine"

"_Can we leave him here?" _Ninetales asked

"Hey!" Harley said "You cant get rid of me so easily"

"We don't want to, but Ninetales doesn't seem to like you" I said, I petted Ninetales head but he shook off my hand.

"_I'm not a dog" _he said

"Of course you're not" I said.

"Oh Hons you wouldn't believe this, one time I was…" as Harley continued his ranting about something or another I began looking back at my accomplishments!

I had beaten the Johto, Kanto, and Sinnoh league…I had defeated the champions of each region and was offered the title of champion, but I still wanted to travel so I declined. That didn't mean that I was forgotten. I learned that even if you win one you get pretty famous, but I managed to convince the Kanto and Johto champions to battle with me in secret, I'd rather not be mobbed by the press. Cori on the other hand has done wonderfully well.

She had gotten to the top 4 in the Sinnoh grand festival, then won the Kanto Festival but lost against one of her rivals in the Johto. (I think this is different than the result I told you before. But this is the solid story okay!)

I wasn't considered a pokemon master yet, I mean there were still many more regions out there that I still had to conquer if I wanted to become a pokemon master! Well I wasn't really into actually becoming one, because then I would have to face trainers that want to be the next me…oh well we'll see once we get there! For now its this.

I had gotten a letter from Prof. Oak a while back and he wrote something that really got to me. It said if I managed to beat 4 champions of 4 separate regions I can complete in a event called the Champions League. This is where all worthy trainers and their pokemon battle it out to see who is the best. And the winner gets the title of the best. This person will have access to everything if they won, this event was a secret from everyone except the selected few and I was close to be part of it. The winner gets known as the best and is respected by everyone. They are who everyone calls when there is a big problem, it sounds like fun so I wanted to do it!

"Starmuffin, are you listening to me!" Harley asked breaking me out of my little daze.

"Yeah" I said

"Then what was the last thing I said" he asked

"Umm.. You were going to go shopping in Rustboro City…"

He looked at me for a second "Yeah, you were listening!"

"Of course I was!" I laughed, I saw Cori smirk.

We continued on walking until it was time for lunch, Cori set up the food while Harley and I got the fire going. We had let out our pokemon and they were lazing around the camp without a care in the world. We had quite a display of pokemon too.

There were mine, Ninetales, Charmander, Luxray, and Leafeon. There were Cori's, Jolteon, Altaria, Gardevoir and Glameow and finally Harley's, Cacturne, Banette, Wigglytuff, Ariados, and Octillery.

"my my hon, your Luxray looks simply delicious" Harley said, causing Luxray to growl at him.

"Harley, he's not very friendly either" I said.

"Yeah I can see that" Harley said.

"Lunch is ready for the pokemon" Cori said, then they got up and walked over to where Cori had all their food.

"Well I'm simply starving" Harley said.

"Touché" I said.

So we began eating our lunch, it wasn't much…but I would make Cori stock up once we got to Rustboro city. I cant eat sandwiches all the time. I needed real hot food…so I needed to wait…haha

"Where's the next contest?" I asked cori when I stopped to drink some water.

"In Twina Town" Harley said "It's an island that comes in right before you reach Dewford"

"Then we'll head to Twina once I get my first badge!" I said

"That'll give me enough time to come up with another appeal." Cori said.

"Oh, it's going to be nice just to watch for once" Harley said. "There are sooooo many things I've always won-"

"ROAR!"

I jumped "What was that!" I asked.

Ninetales came over to me and started growling _"Something's in this forest, it's not good"_

The other pokemon began getting agitated, I returned all of mine except Luxray and of course, Ninetales. Cori did the same but left Jolteon out, Harley returned all of his pokemon.

"We should check it out" I said

"Um why, we should run!" Harley said

"Harley stop being a coward and come!" I said before running towards the sound.

"Do you think its what Steven was talking about?" Cori asked

"If it is, that's another reason for why we shouldn't be running towards it!" Harley yelled at us.

"_Stop being a coward, you're a grown man" _Ninetales said to him.

"Easy for you to say you flea-bag" Harley said, letting his dark side show.

"Whoa" I stopped running, I was in a clearing and the tree's around it were all crushed and broken.

"Who ever did this was big" Harley said "Can we go back now!"

"No!" I said, "the broken tree's lead that was. Luxray, go ahead and check it out!"

"Lux" then he took off, we followed behind at our own speeds.

"So much for reaching Rustboro city as soon as possible" Harley scoffed

"You are such a drama queen Harley" I laughed.

" A very unfit one" he said, I could tell he wasn't used to running this much and fast.

"Then you wait here, if we don't come back tell our parents!" I said

"Fine, hurry back kitties" he said as he stopped.

"_Why did you agree to let that pain come with us" _Ninetales asked

"Be nice" I said.

"Up ahead, there's some commotion" Cori said.

When we busted through the bushes we saw two things…one a big green snake like pokemon…a Rayquaza…and a different pokemon…unlike anything I've ever seen before. It looked like a Ninetales…but then again it wasn't…

I took out my pokedex and scanned it… it said Ninetales…

"Ninetales?"

"No I got Purugly" Cori said.

"Is it a problem with the pokedex's" I asked

"No…it's a hybrid"

"Why is Rayquaza fighting with it?" I asked.

"Who knows…but it's a hybrid"

"Are they even possible?" I asked

Cori shook her head, well I didn't expect her to know…but still.

As we watched the battle I noticed something…the Ninetales…Purugly was winning against Rayquaza…who was laying on the ground, obviously in pain

"Luxray use thunderbolt on that Ninetales Purugly thing" I said

"Jolteon help Luxray" Cori said.

Both our pokemon aimed for the hybrid and hit it, but it didn't even flinch, instead it turned to look at us. Rayquaza opened one of its eyes and looked at us, it made some noise, but it was hurt.

"_He's saying to run" _Ninetales said.

"We cant do that!" I said.

"Altaria come on out" Cori said "Use Dragon meteor"

"Luxray use Thunder!" I said "Ninetales use Flare Blitz"

"Cacturne use Hyper Beam" I looked behind me as Harley came running up towards us.

"Rayquaza go!" I yelled at it.

Our pokemon attacked the hybrid and when the smoke cleared the pokemon was fine, not even looking hurt.

"What in the world is that thing?" Harley asked

"We're not sure" I told him.

The pokemon began to start an attack, it launched a energy ball at us and we all jumped out of the way.

"_This thing will kill us" _Ninetales said _"I cannot understand most of its speech, but its saying that it wants Rayquaza…dead…its master is telling it to do so."_

"We can't let that happen!" I said.

"Well did you see how our attacks barley did anything to it, and even the legendary Rayquaza cant win against that. What do we do?" Cori asked.

"This…could this be related to what Steven was saying" I said "Ninetales use refresh on the Rayquaza?"

"_What?" _

"Heal Rayquaza!"

"_Fine" _Ninetales went to Rayquaza and began to heal him…or tried. The hybrid sent a flamethrower at him,

"Altaria use protect" Altaria appeared next to Ninetales and protected them with a small barrier.

"Metagross use Giga impact."

A Metagross came down with a familiar silver haired guy, he jumped down and landed next to us while Metagross went towards the hybrid. The Metagross was able to knock the pokemon off its feet.

"Steven what is that thing" I asked him.

"I'll explain later, Protect the Rayquaza, I'll keep that away from you" he released his other pokemon, Skarmory and Claydol.

"Come on out Leafeon, Luxray help Steven!"

I ran over to Rayquaza and had Leafeon help heal Rayquaza. It was really hurt, so I stroked its head to calm it down a little. It watched me with its big yellow eyes, they looked at the egg every once and a while.

"_There" _Ninetales said backing away a little

Then Rayquaza began moving and got up, it looked at me then let out a roar before flying off at speeds unimaginable. The hybrid let out a roar and began running away, but Steven stopped it. Then he took something out…a sort of gun…then aimed it at the pokemon, and a beam of light shot out and hit the pokemon, the Purugly/Ninetales pokemon froze…then turned into stone. I recognized that from somewhere, no wonder Pokemon Hunter Jay also used that same type of gun! It turns the pokemon into stone until they reverse the cycle.

"There" Steven said "It wont last long but I'll think of something then"

"Steven what is that thing?" Cori asked.

"I would call it a hybrid, it has characteristics of two different pokemon. I don't know how this has happened but I swear I will find out. This one was attacking a Rayquaza and WINNING. A Rayquaza is a powerful pokemon and this hybrid brought it to its knees…something is going on…no one can make pokemon that strong…"

"Genetic modification, mutations" Cori said "it's not impossible"

"Someone had to do that manually, pokemon don't go around breeding with other species" Steven said "Someone is doing it on purpose"

"Who? And why would they want to attack Rayquaza?" Harley asked

"I don't know, but I intend to!" Steven said. "You all be careful, and next time don't get involved!" he gave us a stern look. "Got it" he looked at me specifically.

"Fine" I grumbled.

"Head on to Rustboro city and don't go near these noises again" he looked at Harley "You seem the oldest, next time one of these two try to run off again, stop them with force."

"What ever you say Steven, I'll stop them" Harley said.

"We'll we're going to the Prof. Birches lab. And get this thing tested" Steven said "See you later" then he left, and we returned our pokemon.

"We should get going" Cori said

"Yeah"

"Cheer up hons at least we're alive" Harley said.

"Yeah at least we're all alive." Cori said

"Well whatever, we should worry about this when it comes up. For now we make a straight course for Rustboro city. Once we get there im getting my Arcanine, it's easier to travel with him"

"yeah if we ever get out of Petalburg forest"

**XxXxX **

**Another part! I felt like I've slacked off on all my other stories…so I'm going to try my best on this one!**

**don't forget to review! Tell me what you liked! Or didn't….****L REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Get off me you stupid pokemon" that voice….it sounded like

"Claude" Harley snarled

I walked towards his voice and saw that there was a Wurmple in his hair. I could help but laugh at him, but then he noticed me.

"Want help?" I asked him

"Sure why not" he said

"Go on Cori" I said pushing her forward, she gave me a glare but went towards him anyway.

"Bend down" she told him and he did, "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, let go of him please" she soothed the Wurmple and was able to get it off of Claudes head. The let it go in a nearby tree.

"Thank you" he said to her.

"No problem" she said.

"So you guys trying to get to Rustboro city too?" he asked flipping his hair back

"Yeah" I said the same time I heard Harley mutter 'Not with you'

"That's great, we can head out together" he smiled.

"And why would be, parse, do that" Harley asked.

"Well we are going the same way" Claude said "friends help each other right"

"And when did we become friends!" Harley asked

"um…"

"Sure, you can come" Cori said

"Coricake, how could you betray me…" Harley cried.

"it's okay Harley, you have me" I said patting his back. "Let's get going then, we'll be out of this forest by lunch. And then in Rustboro by the afternoon"

"Really…we're that close" Claude asked

"Yeah, if you take the right path" I said

"how long have you been a coordinator?" Cori asked him as we continued our walk.

"three years now?" he replied "I wanted to get away from home so I took up coordinating. How about you?"

"Three years" Cori said.

"What does she see in him?" Harley mumbled to himself, I heard him and laughed.

"You sound Jealous" I whispered to him.

"Well of course, he's obviously trying to flirt with my little girl" he said.

"Cori's not your little girl?"

"What are you talking about, Steven said I have full authority, so I am your father from now on." Harley said. I looked at him like he was crazy…but hey…this was Harley…why not let him have his fun.

"Sure why not." I laughed.

"I'm actually going to be taking the Hoenn League challenge along with coordinating"

"Wait? What?" I looked at him.

"I'm doing the gyms and the contest"

"Wont that be a bit hard?" I asked.

"The gyms don't go anywhere, the contest do. I will be challenging the gym in Rustboro city and then heading onto the contest. But I might put the contest before the gyms, but anyway yeah, I'm going to be doing both"

"That will stress out your pokemon" Cori said. "They'll be trained to show off their moves in the contest, but in a gym it's not always the best choice"

"Well we're going to have to face that problem when we get there aren't we" he laughed.

"see he's too much of idiot to be around my Coricake" Harley whispered to me.

"Stop being the mad dad here Harley" I said

"What are you guys talking about?" Cori asked

"Nothing," Harley said

"Oh don't worry Harley, no reason to be shy" I said "Harley was saying how he really wanted to ride my Arcanine with me"

"You have a Arcanine?" Claude asked

"Yep!" I said "He's one of my first 6 pokemon"

"That's cool. I always thought they were such beautiful pokemon, I wouldn't mind a ride on it"

"Well to bad, she already said yes to me" Harley said.

"Cori has a Rapidash" I said, "it's pretty cute too"

"It's not cute" Cori said, out of habit. Cori's Rapidash was the fastest thing I have seen next to my Arcanine. I swear and it was anything but cute, but I still liked doing that.

"A Rapidash, a fire type. I like grass types the most, most of my pokemon are grass types."

"oh then how about a battle?" I asked.

"Right now?"

"Why not! it's a perfect place to battle."

"Yeah, so my Starmuffin can beat you to the ground and leave you crying like the little brat you are!" Harley said.

"You really don't like me do you" Claude smirked. "Fine, a one on one."

"You got it"

"I'll referee" Cori sighed.

So we got into place and Harley, obviously cheered for me, he was going to be a pain in this battle, well I got to win for him. For his …pfft honor.

"Time to show your stuff Sceptile" then the grass type came out, he looked so cool.

"I have a Sceptile too…but I don't think he's that elegant" I laughed. "Alright, come on out Charmander" my red fire type came out.

"Starmuffin what are you doing! Bring that arrogant Ninetales out. That little thing can't beat that!" Harley yelled.

"Char…" Charmander looked down.

"Harley shut up! Charmander can do it! Right, we want to make your father proud right!"

"CHAR!"

"then lets beat this Sceptile" Charmander, I got him as an egg when we were in Johto from a Charizard ranch in the mountains. This ranch kept your Charizard in tip top shape and we happened to stumble across it and one of the Charizard took a liking to me and gave me his egg. The mom Charizard well passed on and he gave it to me! When the egg hatched I had riley, the owner of the ranch bring Charizard down so he could see his son. When they met it was tearful, but according to Ninetales the Charizard told me to make his Charmander into a champion, and I promised I would.

"Alright then, this wont take long" Claude said.

"Just because it's a Charmander doesn't mean you should let your guard down, I've done my training with him so you'll be shocked."

"Then surprise me" Claude smirked.

"Begin" Cori said.

"Sceptile use leaf blade"

"Dig Charmander"

Sceptile's blades missed Charmander and I smiled.

"Use smokescreen" I said, then black smoke came out of the hole covering up everything. Claudes Sceptile was blind now. "Come on out and use Fire Punch"

There was the sound of something hitting something else then my Charmander landed in front of me.

"mander" he said

"Good job"

"Alright so I did go a bit easy on you, but don't expect any more of it" Claude had a frown in his face.

"You go Starmuffin, show that jerk who the real champion of Sinnoh is!"

"Champion?" Claude said looking a bit confused.

"Charmander use flamethrower" I yelled, stupid Harley.

"jump and use thunder punch" Claude said

"Dodge it !" I said, but Sceptile was faster and hit Charmander who fell on the ground.

"Oh no, little fire bug get UP!" Harley yelled

"Charmander get up!" I said

"Man..mander" he slowly stood up.

"Sceptile use solar beam"

"Dig" I said

"Aim at the Hole"

Damn it…what can I do…oh yeah.

"Starmuffin, your little weasels going to loose!" Harley said

"Charmander come out and use haze!" the field began being engulfed in black smoke. And Claude's Sceptile could see anything, meaning no aim.

"Abort, use cut!" then Sceptile cleared the fog but Charmander was already underground again. "What the"

"Use Flamethrower!"

Charmander came out from behind Sceptile and shot flames at him, Sceptile was hurt badly.

"Razor leaf" Claude said, the leaves came flying towards Charmander.

"Ember" I said, that made a giant explosion. "Follow off with crunch!" I said.

Charmander bit Sceptile arm "Use body slam!"

"Starmuffin!"

"Charmander!" I yelled.

Then it was over, Sceptile grabbed Charmander and hoisted it in the air then threw him to the ground before slamming into him.

"Charmander is unable to battle, Sceptile and Claude are the winners"

I ran over to where Charmander was, as Sceptile respectfully stepped back I picked up his tied body in my arms and smiled at him "you did great Charmander" I said.

"Char"

Then Ninetales came out of its Pokeball _'you did well little one'_

'_would my father be proud?'_

'_he would tear that Sceptile to pieces if he was here' _Ninetales said

'_excuse me' _Sceptile said

'_then I'm okay'_

'_you have much to learn, one loss will not make your father disappointed. If you stay positive then you will get strong'_

'_I will'_

"Return Charmander, you deserve the rest" I said.

"Well a Ninetales, I saw it on stage during the contest, but it looks more beautiful up close" Claude said "you don't think of ever trading it?"

"Hmmm" Ninetales let out a growl "I'm kidding, I wouldn't trade any of my pokemon, sorry Claude. Ninetales was my first pokemon, so he's mine!" I put my arms around Ninetales neck.

"There you have it" Cori said

"Starmuffin you lost" Harley said coming over to me "Why don't you ever use this useless pokemon when you need to!'

Ninetales used a flamethrower on Harley…

"Look at it, it's so barbaric!" Harley screamed

"Be nice" I said to Ninetales before standing up, that's when I noticed something about Claude.

When I stood up the wind blew and Claudes hair moved, the his right eye….was he blind…?

"Claude?" I said.

"Yes"

"Your eye?"

"Oh" he quickly moved his hair back "Sorry about that"

"What happened?" I asked.

"Old childhood mistake" he laughed. "I'm happy though, it could've been worse"

"Ahhh… are you blind?" Cori asked

"Only in that eye. I can see perfectly fine in the other one, but you better not pity me for it"

"Oh please, I wouldn't bat an eye lash beating your toosh into the ground" Harley said.

"That's enough Harley" I said.

Claude smiled at Harley, and Harley smiled back…and when I thought guys couldn't get anymore confusing. I swear everyone is always saying that guys were simple. When I met Harley I thought he was just the exception, but seriously!

"Lets keep going" Cori sighed

Well lets hope Harley doesn't kill Claude while we're together, I wouldn't want to be in the same dark forest with him then.

Oh well.

**XxXxX**

**I don't know If I mentioned this before but I based Claude off of a picture I found on Deviant art, the name of the person in the picture was Claude as well. Just thought id let you know before someone kills me for stealing their character XD. Im giving you, mysterious artist, the credit you deserve!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

"There it is Hun, Rustboro City in all its shine and glory!" Harley said as we reached a hill that over looked the city. "Only 20 more minutes and we'll be out of this accursed forest"

"And only 20 minutes away from my first gym battle in Hoenn" I said.

"Don't forget about me, it'll be me challenging Roxanne for the badge first" Claude said.

"Whoever gets there first then" I said.

"Well then…CHOW!" Claude took off running down the hill.

"That cheater!" I gaped!

"Starmuffin that boy is trouble, lets stay away from him" Harley said "Let him have his fun coordinating his pokemon to defeat. Lets watch him battle the gym leader."

"You're right, I'll be able to figure out things about Roxannes pokemon if I let him go first." I said "Thanks Harley, but anyway we cant have him starting without us there. Lets go!" so I took off running and the other two reluctantly followed.

So last night was tense, Harley was a problem when he didn't like someone. I had to keep and extra eye on him, but Claude was no different, he purposefully aggravated Harley and man he was an ass. I should've let Harley play his harmless pranks…hehe. Today we'd be able to sleep in real beds and enjoy the night! My pokemon will rest today so tomorrow we're going to the gym and win our very first Hoenn league gym badge

When we reached the city it was huge, buildings were everywhere. People going on with their lives and pokemon alongside them, its been soooooooooooooo long.

"This is where that Steven friend of yours father lives, Mr. Stone is the president of the silp. Group. They're the creators of the poke'nav and haven't disappointed yet." Harley said "North off here is the gym and to the east is the pokemon center"

"Lets head there first and get a room" Cori said.

We agreed and went there, once we went through the doors we saw Claude getting a room key. When he turned around and saw us he smirked.

"you were a bit slow, I'll take it you're going to watch my battle against Roxanne" he said

"Of course" I said, "So don't you start without me there"

"Then hurry, once I leave my stuff I'm heading to the gym"

"Come on CORI! HURRY!" I yelled.

"Fine fine" she sighed before going up to nurse joy and asking for a three bed room

Once she came back we dumped our stuff and went to go watch Claudes gym battle.

-im not explaining it in detail cause he's not as important as me-

"This will be a battle between the Gym Leader Roxanne and the Challenger Claude. Both trainers will have three Pokemon. Only the challenger is allowed to switch pokemon. Begin"

Roxanne had just rock types, a Geodude, an Onix, and a Nosepass. Her Nosepass seemed the strongest. I think I realized what Cori and Harley meant by contest pokemon being difficult in battles, his pokemon were trying to make their moves look pretty and stylish while being as a strong as her battle pokemon.

The pokemon he had, had an type advantage over hers, seeing as all his pokemon were grass types and hers were all rock. I only had Leafeon on my team that could make my moves critical, but I shouldn't rule out Ninetales, his psychic moved could lay out some damage but you can never be sure. Luxray is an electric type which are ineffective against rock, but his speed could be made up for. I was going to bring Arcanine back so I could use him…Charmander is a good choice, we need to begin on his training soon.

Claude had used his Bellossom against her Geodude and he won, but his little flower pokemon didn't stand a chance against the Onix. Then came his Tropius who took out the Onix, but they both fainted in the end. Sceptile came out and beat her Nosepass, earning him his first badge.

We met him outside "Good job Claude" I said

"Well of course I won, she was an easy victory"

"Arrogant brat," Harley muttered.

"but there were flaws in your battling skills. Your pokemon were trying to hard to make their moves look pret-"

"I didn't ask for your opinion Star, I won, fair and square so I think that proves I can do both" he said.

Now he's asking for it "I can see this isn't going to go well" I heard Cori sigh.

"Well then why don't you stick around and wait for me to beat Roxanne in a battle and show you how a real trainer battles with their pokemon"

"I saw your battling skills on the boat, pretty pathetic"

Now Harley was holding me back "Take that back you ignorant piece of-"

"Star!" I was interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"May my ginger bread cookie!" Harley said, he had loosened his grip and I took that as a chance to get away but it quickly changed to viselike again.

"Whats going on?" May asked.

"He just insulted Starmuffins honor as a pokemon trainer" Harley said

"I didn't insult it, I just reminded how pathetic it is."

"What gives you the right to do that!" May asked.

"you're one to talk" what was this guy, bipolar or something…grrrr "Having lost to that green haired brat,"

"Hey, his name is Drew and I'm pretty sure he could beat you any day!" May said!

"Ahhh you didn't like me calling your boyfriend a loser" Claude asked a smirk on his face.

"He's not my BOYFREIND!"

"Yet" I heard Harley whisper.

"What ever you say, you pathetic excuse for a-"

"I can see things aren't going well here" Zero walked up to us, a bored look on his face, he caught my angry look and sighed. His expression never changing.

"another loser to join the ranks, are there more of you?"

"If you're done you can go now" Zero said

"Who would want to hang around with freaks like you" Claude said. My mouth fell open, and just last night he was sharing noodles with us NOODLES. "And Whats wrong with you, never heard of the sun?"

I stopped struggling and I heard Cori mutter "Dear Arceus" this was a no, no zone around Zero. He was an albino so he was normally like this, he could tolerate anything, except you making fun of his condition.

"How about a battle" Zero said "And we'll see who's the pathetic one"

"Fine, one on one. Since I only have one pokemon left"

"Fine" Claude smirked "come on out Flygon"

"Absol" Zero's disaster pokemon came out, proudly flipping the blade in its head.

"This wont take long" Claude said "Flygon use dragon breath"

"Dodge and use Razor Wind" Zero commanded.

As Flygon breathed blue flames at Absol, Absol moved to dodge them, I swear his pokemon was fast! Then it threw its head back as blades came out and hit Flygon.

"Ice beam" a cold stream of blue light hit Flygon while it still tried to recover.

"Flygon is unable to battle Absol and Zero are the winners"

"Return" Claude said returning his pokemon.

Everyone, except Cori, stood there staring at the match…not even two minutes and Zero beat him…how much training did he really do…and at the contest…was he just playing with me…that made me angry.

Zero returned his Absol before glaring at Claude who was glaring at him. I didn't even notice that Harley was still holding me.

"WHAT NOW CLAUDE. DID ZERO SHUT THAT BIG FAT ARROGANT HOLE IN YOUR FACE. HA HA HA HA. TAKE THAT!" I laughed and yelled at him at the same time, they both looked at me weirdly. Zero well it was weird for him, I couldn't describe it. And Claude, he was angry at me and thinking I was a loon.

"Yeah take that you so called coordinator" Harley said finally letting go of me. "Don't you dare come back around to bother these good people because they're mine, find your own territory"

Everyone sweat dropped at Harleys speech….Harley, Harley…what are we going to do with you.

Claude just flipped his hair and left, not another word.

I went up to Zero and gave him a BIG hug. "YOU DID IT" I yelled in his ear, he didn't flinch back or anything…I think its because he's used to it. "You made that jerk shut up!"

"are you going to give me anything then?" he asked

"What do you want?' I asked

"Lunch?"

I stared at him a bit, his cheeks had some color in them "Oh poor dear!" I said "You're probably tired and hungry from traveling! Come on, lets go get your some food at the pokemon center. I know for sure Harleys hungry and so is Cori so we'll eat together."

"Yeah, lets go" he sighed, did I notice a little bit of disappointment in his voice…why would he be- no never mind time for lunch.

~~~No ones pov~~~

"Did you tell him?" Cori asked May.

"When he said he liked her I did tell him to ask her to lunch…but"

"Are you saying that Zero likes my sweet Starmuffin!" Harley asked. They were walking a few feet behind Star and Zero, who were arguing, well Star was arguing about what kind of training he had done in the den.

"Yes, he has for awhile now" Cori said.

"So when he asked her to lunch he meant just those two by themselves." May said.

"We can make that happen" Harley said, a scary grin on his face.

"How?" Cori asked.

"Easy, just follow my lead when we get to the pokemon center" he snickered.

Cori knew she shouldn't do it…but she liked Zero, and wanted to see him confess to his three year long crush. Star was to much of an idiot to realize anything about Zero because she's always known him, she only see's him as a friend. In a split second she could see romance everywhere but never her own. Why not, they had time.

"Just…will we get food?" May asked

"Here My gingerbread cookie" Harley said shoving a whole bunch off cookies in Mays arms. "now eat up!"

May groaned, and Cori smirked at her.

XxXxX

See there is romance! Zero's crush on Star goes further back than just when they first started their journey, but it was when he finally realized the feelings he had for her were 'love'.

Anyway, REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright should we eat here in the center or go out?" I asked Zero and everyone else. We had reached the pokemon center and were sitting in the circle of couches talking about where we were going to go eat.

"To tell you the truth Starmuffin I need to bake some more cookies so I don't think I'll be able to go" Harley said.

"I don't think I will be able to either" May said

"Why not?" I asked

"I want to relax a bit and work a bit more on my pokemon appeal" she said.

I looked at Cori, "Do you have anything to do?"

"I was going to stay here and make poke-blocks." she said "May was going to show me a bit, I hear they're the hit in Hoenn"

"So its just me and Zero?" I said "Well that's fine. It means we can order more better food"

"yeah, well you two love birds have fun while we slave away in the kitchen!" Harley said as he practically pulled us up and shoved us outside the pokemon center.

"Well that was weird?" I said looking that the door.

"Yeah" Zero said "Well lets get going. Do you want to eat anywhere specific"

"Well I'm not that hungry right now, but how about we look around the city a bit and see the places"

"Why not" he said.

-no ones pov-

Star grabbed Zero's and began running around the streets to reach the downtown area. She was too busy looking forward she didn't notice the blush on Zero's face and his eyes on their connected hands. Unknown to both of them three people were watching them. A lady with purple hair, a kid with brown and a man with blond hair a weird black mustache and glasses.

"Move out, they're leaving HQ" the purple haired women said.

"Harley" the man with the glasses said.

"Its Hayley!" she hissed.

"Why are we wearing these stupid disguises ?" he asked

"Look Cori if we want to follow them we have to!" He said.

"Well I'm not doing it" she said taking the glasses and mustache off, then letting her hair fall.

"Where did you get these disguises anyway Harley?" May asked fixing her wig a little.

"that's my little secret May" he smiled "Now hurry or we might lose them"

Star and Zero had stopped running once they reached the downtown area and began scanning the restaurants there. Zero was fully aware that Star hadn't let go of his hand even though the running was over…not that he minded, but he tried to cover his red face. She saw it but shook it off as a result of the running.

"How about over there?" the green eyed girl asked pointing to a shop run by an old couple.

"Why not" the boy replied and followed her across the street. She might not had been aware of it but he surely was. There were other girls around that shot her glares, probably because she's holding his hand. Zero wasn't an idiot, he know why girls swooned at the sight of him, he was handsome and no one could resist his looks.

"Do you see how red his face is?" Harley asked Cori who sat next to him in the shop across from the restaurant they were going to eat in. Harley had kicked off some girls who were sitting here before and was currently looking at the two through some binoculars. Cori and May had ordered some food for themselves as they observed the couple in the shop across. "She's still holding his hand. Oh and there are some girls that are willing to kill to be in Star's spot right now!"

"Well yeah, Zero is hot" May said, and Cori nodded.

"I thought you liked Drew?" Harley asked.

"Yeah, but I'm only stating the obvious about- HEY!"

Cori and Harley both laughed, she didn't deny it, quite the opposite really.

"I don't like him! I was, I thought"

"Shhh, something's happening" Harley said.

Across the street an elderly women greeted them and saw them holding hands. "Ahhh young love, I could remember the days when I was young, my husband and I held hands everywhere we went ahhh." while the old women reminisced about the past Star realized what the lady meant, she was still holding onto Zero's hand and the lady had mistook them for a couple. She quickly pulled her hand out of Zero's. she felt the cold hit her hand and she realized how warm his hand was.

"We're not a couple" Star said quickly.

Zero couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed, he knew it wouldn't happen but there was nothing he could do. His hand felt lonely but one day it wont. But he couldn't miss how red her face was, he couldn't tell if it was embarrassment or she actually had somethi- no it cant be.

Across the street.

"She just pulled her hand away, awwwww she looked so cute blushing, Zero looks a bit disappointed." Harley sighed. "Why in every good romance one person has to be the dense baka"

"That would explain May" Cori said

"What?" May said "Who am I roman- I'm telling you I don't like Drew!"

Cori and Harley snickered, of course not.

~~~Normal POV~~~

"That was good food" I said patting my belly. I was sitting across from Zero who was finishing off his tea.

"I'll pay" Zero said.

"Thank you Zero!- hey wait! You said you didn't have any money!"

"I managed to earn some on our way here" he said putting his empty cup down.

"oh…"

"did you want to pay?"

"No its fine." I said smiling "You have the money right"

"Yeah" he gave me a weird look…like he thought I was up to something, how stupid XD. After he paid and we left we walked around the city window shopping. I had fun, but then we went back to the pokemon center.

"Well I had fun" I said once we stepped inside the pokemon center.

"Yeah, so did I" Zero said "Tomorrow May and I are leaving"

"So…you're not going to watch my battle?"

"I'm sure you'll be able to win, so I don't need to be worried about anything" he smirked.

"Yeah, alright then, until we meet again Ze-ROOOO" I screamed at the end because someone came up behind me and grabbed me.

"Hello there Star, I didn't think I'd see you here"

I turned around and saw a guy with messy black hair and light brown eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and blue grey pants. He was wearing a bunch of belts around his waist, and a black poketch around his wrist and a black glove on his left hand.

"Mark?" I said

"Hey there Star" he grinned. "Welcome to Hoenn!"

I hugged him before replying "Of course, are you challenging the Hoenn league too?"

"Naa, I already been through here, I was just on my way to see my uncle in Slateport City" he said

"Oh so you're not going to be my rival here"

"Sorry no" then he looked at Zero "Who's this, your boyfriend?"

"No, this is Zero, he's a friend from the same town as me! We've been rivals ever since I started out my journey!" I said

"I see" he said "so are you challenging Roxanne?"

"Yeah tomorrow" I said "Will you stick around to watch it?"

"Of course, I cant miss a battle I could use for your downfall!"

"Yeah well just you wait!"

~~~somewhere else~~~~

"Who is that annoying boy taking up all of Zero's alone time with my STAR!" Harley growled as they watched from behind the door of the kitchen. They had reached the pokemon center before the two so they could seem natural.

"That is Mark" Cori said, "When we were in Kanto he was her rival"

"So, that still doesn't give him the nerve to invade on their alone time"

"Harley, I think its okay, Zero doesn't seem to mind" May smiled

"It's not what you see on the outside that counts May" Harley said "Deep inside Zero is burning with jealousy!"

"Yeah right" May said.

"You don't understand the minds of the human male May" Harley said

"Yours is the only one that we don't understand" Cori mumbled

"What was Cori Dear?" Harley asked

"Nothing" Cori said

~~~~~~~Special!~~~~~~~~~ Zero's POV

(*Lets see how intresting this gets lol*)

I watched that guy walk up and talk to Star…he looked familiar…where have I seen him before…oh well he was someone….that Star knew…what could be his relationship with Star… he pisses me off…

"Alright well see you tomorrow Mark!" I said as he walked away to him room.

"Starmuffin!" Harley walked over wearing a very…different apron. "Your back dear, well its already so late so lets head on off to bed so you can be in tip top condition for your battle tomorrow!"

"But its only 4?" I said

"yeah well somewhere in the world it's the middle of the night, so off to bed. Bye, bye Zero"

Harley had managed to push me to my room where Cori was already resting. "Now in a little while you can go out and train your pokemon!"

"But I thought you said it was time for bed?"

"In some places the sun is barley getting up, stop wasting your time"

"HARLEY!" I whined.

XxXxX

**Lol there you go.**

**I got desperate around the end so I had to end it with that stupid ending lol**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
